The Secret of the Stone & The Hidden Passages 1
by Rebecca.Jane.Malfoy
Summary: Summer Ashland's first two years at Hogwarts. Can she stop a magical Stone form draining all the energy from witches and wizards? And also can she help an innocent man out of being sent back to Azkaban? Rated T for safety.
1. The Letter From Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

Summer Ashland yawned as the light streaked through her window. It was a normal morning on a normal day, for some people at least. Summer groggily walked down the stairs to breakfast. Her mother, Callie Ashland, was preparing eggs and bacon.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Callie asked, putting the eggs on Summer's plate.

"Yeah." Summer nodded, noticing the mail pile. "Any mail for me?"

"Yes, one from a school." Callie said.

"A school? What do you mean? Don't tell me it's college, I'm only ten!" Summer laughed without much humor. Callie was not looking very happy. She looked sad in fact. Summer reached over to the mail pile and took the first letter that was on it. It was yellowish and in green ink was written:

_To Miss Summer Ashland_

_1102 Ember Street_

_London, England_

On the back was a strange red stamp with the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Opening it, Summer found two letters, one a list and the other a letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ashland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"W-what is this, Mom?" Summer asked. "What is Hogwarts?"

"Summer, it's time you knew. You are a witch. I was one myself and your father was a wizard." Callie told Summer.

"A w-witch? Dad's a w-wizard? You're a witch?" Summer stammered. "Were you and father also at Hogwarts before?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry I haven't told you this earlier. I thought it would be too much for you to take in." Callie sighed as she lowered bacon onto Summer's plate.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it. I want to go to Hogwarts. Can I?" Summer pleaded.

"Well...that depends on if we have enough Knuts and Sickles to buy you your books, robes and other equipment." Callie said.

"Knuts? Sickles?" Summer raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"The money we use in the witch and wizard world. Look in the other letter." Callie said, pointing to the other sheet of paper. Summer nodded and unfolded the other sheet of paper which had a list:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_ First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Wow...that is a lot of things!" Summer gasped, wondering how much it would all cost.

"Yes it is. We should go to Diagon Alley." Callie said.

"Diagon Alley? What's Diagon Alley?" Summer asked.

"A place in the world of witches and wizard. Let's go there but first, we need to stop at Gringotts." Callie said, turning around to go and get her bag.

"Gringotts? What is Gringotts?" Summer asked, her head swimming with unfamiliar names. She thought Gringotts rhymed with maggots and couldn't help but giggle silently.

"Our wizard bank. It holds all the Knuts and Sickles we need for your equipment." Callie said from upstairs. She appeared a few moments later. "Come on, Summer. Let's get to Diagon Alley."

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed my story! It's my first Harry Potter story and I hope you will all like it! Please R and R!**

**~Bluefeather (I also write Warriors stories)**_  
><em>

Return to Top


	2. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2

Summer and Callie walked down the street. Behind a restaurant, there was a brick wall. Callie took out a long stick and began tapping the wall. Once she was done, the wall split and revealed another street but this time, with very strange names.

"What is that stick?" Summer asked, pointing to the stick on Callie's hand.

"A wand of course. It's made from birch and unicorn hairs." Callie told her daughter. "Come on, let's go to Gringotts." Summer and Callie walked until they saw a huge white building with the word 'Gringotts' on it. They walked in and saw a vast marble hall. About a hundred strange beings were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large scroll-like things.

"Who are they?" Summer gulped.

"Goblins." Callie told her. "Good morning. We've come to take some money out of the Ashland safe."

"Which Ashland? We've got...Mary Ashland, Helina Ashland, Hedwick Ashland, Callie Ashland, Murray Ashland..." The goblin read the names off a list.

"It's Callie Ashland. Here's our key." Callie handed the goblin a key.

"That's the right key. You! Take them to vault two thousand, eight hundred and sixty two." The goblin said to another goblin that was waiting beside him. The goblin nodded, took the key and led Summer and Callie to the vault. After the vault was opened, Summer gasped. Inside were mountains of gold and silver coins, all piled neatly.

"Oh great, I forgot that there were also Galleons. The gold ones are Galleons," Callie explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's not too hard." Callie took out a few bags and began piling Galleons, Knuts and Sickles in each one.

"Ow! These are pretty heavy!" Summer said as she held three bags full of coins.

"Yes. Thank you, we will leave now." Callie nodded to the goblin as they stepped out of the vault. The goblin handed Callie back her key and Callie and Summer walked out of Gringotts.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We should go and get your robes." Callie said, leading Summer to a store.

"Welcome! Here, let me help you." Madam Malkin smiled at Summer. She led Summer to a stool and told her to stand on it. Madam Malkin slipped a robe over Summer and began pinning it to the right length. Beside Summer, two girls were excitedly talking about something called Quidditch while they were being fitted the right robes.

"Hello! What's your name?" A tall girl with kind blue eyes asked Summer.

"Summer Ashland, and you?" Summer asked, blinking her bright blue eyes as Madam Malkin slipped the robe off her.

"Amber Willow, and this is Sarah Stansfield. Nice to meet you, Summer. Do you also play Quidditch?" Amber asked.

"Uh...no." Summer blinked again, this time out of confusion. What is Quidditch?

"Well nice to meet you anyway. See you in Hogwarts!" Amber and Sarah both smiled at Summer before hopping off the stool, paying and walking out of the store. Callie paid for Summer's robes and together, they walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"This is really cool!" Summer couldn't help but squeak as she raced along the aisles. She picked up a book called 'Hogwarts, A History' and began reading it intently while Callie went looking for the course books.

"Want that book too?" Callie asked. Summer nodded absently as she flipped a page.

"Mom, how about this book?" Summer asked, holding up a book called 'Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)'.

"Honey...it's a yes if you won't actually use the curses." Callie said.

"I won't, Mom." Summer promised as Callie bought the course books, 'Hogwarts, A History' and the curses and countercurses book. Then they went to Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible.

"This shop has a really long name." Summer commented as they walked in. They bought a pewter cauldron, a weighing-scale and a brass telescope. Next, they went to Apothecary.

"Eww...this smells horrible!" Summer coughed.

"Well you do need some basic ingredients for potions." Callie said.

"Now...only your wand and your birthday pet left." Callie checked the list after they left Apothecary.

"A pet? I get a pet for my birthday?" Summer's voice was high and squeaky. She was always like that when she was excited.

"I'll get you an owl. They're really useful and it's a great way to send and receive mail and presents. Come on, let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium." Callie said, turning to the owl emporium.

Around thirty minutes later, Summer and Callie walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium, Summer holding a cage containing a beautiful snowy-white owl with pretty blue eyes.

"She's so pretty! I love her! Thanks, Mom!" Summer gave Callie a hug.

"Don't mention it. Come on, there's only Ollivanders left. We still need to get your wand." Callie said.

"Ah, Callie. Haven't seen you for some years. Still got that holly and unicorn hair wand of yours?" Mr. Ollivander asked from his counter. Summer's eyes widened. How can he remember something like that?

"Yes. We'd like a wand for my daughter here, Summer Ashland." Callie smiled at Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Summer greeted him. Mr. Ollivander nodded at Summer.

"Okay, now which is your wand arm, Summer?" Mr. Ollivander took out a tape measure.

"Err...my right arm." Summer said, holding up her right arm as Mr. Ollivander began measuring. Then he flitted to his boxes and began to take one out.

"Let's try this one. Dragon heart string with oak. Ten inches." Mr. Ollivander held out the wand to Summer. She took it cautiously. "Well don't just stand there, give it a wave." Summer waved the wand and sparks flew out. It zapped a glass of water, smashing it.

"Hmm...not this one. Let's try maple and unicorn hair. Eleven inches." Mr. Ollivander gave Summer a different wand. She waved it again but this time, half of the lights in the shop went out.

"Nope. Hmm...quite hard eh? Let's try vine and phoenix tail feather. Ten inches." Mr. Ollivander gave Summer a third wand. This time though, Summer felt a sudden warmth in her wand arm. She waved it and blue sparks flew out of the wand, throwing spots of light onto the walls.

"A perfect match! But indeed, it is very strange." Mr. Ollivander muttered as he wrapped the wand in brown paper and handed it to Summer while Callie paid seven gold Galleons.

"Strange? What do you mean by strange, Mr. Ollivander?" Summer asked.

"I remember every single wand I've sold. Somehow, your father had a similar wand. Oak but also with phoenix tail feather. Very strange indeed." Mr. Ollivander continued muttering. "Oh well, good luck at Hogwarts, Summer!"

"Let's go home now, Summer. September first is tomorrow and you still need to pack." Callie said, leading Summer back to London.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written (so far) in all my stories! Please R & R!**

**~Bluefeather**


	3. The Train

CHAPTER 3

On September first, Callie and Summer went to the King's Cross train station.

"Now, here is your ticket. Platform nine and three quarters. It's right here." Callie pointed to two platforms. "Just push your trolley through the wall. Don't worry, you will get through. Now, hurry! The train is going to leave in ten minutes. Good bye, honey! Send messages home! I'll be waiting for Crystal!" Crystal was what Summer had named her snowy white owl.

"Bye, Mom!" Summer called as she pushed her trolley into the wall, shutting her eyes. She opened her eyes to see a different train station with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on one of the trains. Putting her luggage and Crystal on the train, Summer went to sit inside a compartment with her robes and a bag of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles.

"Hello, is anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is completely full." A voice made Summer turn from the window. A girl with smooth brown hair and brown eyes slid the compartment door open.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, I'm Summer Ashland." Summer smiled.

"Ashley Gristle. Nice meeting you." Ashley smiled back. "Your first time to Hogwarts?"

"Yup!" Summer nodded, her blond wavy hair bobbing up and down.

"Me too. But my two older brothers, Mike and George have already graduated Hogwarts. My older sister, Millie, is a fifth-year." Ashley said.

"That's nice! I don't have any brothers or sisters. I don't even know my father." Summer said.

"That's really sad..." Ashley said. Just then, a plump, kind-looking woman slid open the compartment door.

"Anything off the cart?" She asked.

"Five Chocolate Frogs, three Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, ten Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, five Cauldron Cakes and three Licorice Wands." Ashley said automatically.

"I'll have that too." Summer said. She paid the woman eight silver Sickles and two bronze Knuts.

"Um...What exactly are all these?" Summer asked Ashley.

"Are you um...from a Muggle family? These are witch and wizard sweets." Ashley blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I lived in the Muggle world." Summer shrugged as she opened up a Chocolate Frog. "They aren't real frogs right?"

"Nope. But they do have one jump in them and they become actual chocolate." Ashley said, unwrapping her frog. She glanced at the card and groaned. "I've got Morgana again! When can I ever get Circe? Do you want Morgana? You can start collecting cards."

"Sure, thanks!" Summer took the Morgana card. Soon, she had not only Morgana, but also Dumbledore, Druidess Cliodna, Paracelsus and Merlin. Summer had Circe and gave it to Ashley who was squealing with delight.

"Those were yummy!" Summer commented as she finished her five Chocolate Frogs. She picked up a packet of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and opened it. "Uh...they have every flavor?"

"Yup. Not only chocolate, lemon, strawberry or berry but they also have mushroom, sprouts and spinach." Ashley stuck out her tongue in disgust before popping a green bean into her mouth. "Not bad. Peppermint."

"Yum! I got watermelon!" Summer smiled as she chewed her green-and-pink bean. The girls had an awesome time eating all their sweets.

"What is your pet? I've got a gray-and-white owl named Storm." Ashley asked.

"I've got an owl too. She's white and called Crystal." Summer said.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and a red-haired girl with freckles looked in.

"Hello! I've just popped by to say that we are almost at Hogwarts. You should put on your robes. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." Ginny smiled.

"I'm Summer Ashland and this is Ashley Gristle." Summer smiled at Ginny.

"I think I've heard about you before, Ginny. Your brother, Ron, is best friends with Harry Potter right?" Ashley asked. Ginny nodded before going to another train compartment.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Summer asked, changing into her Hogwarts robes.

"He defeated V-...I mean You-Know-Who twice. That's why he has a lightning scar. I read about him and seen his pictures. He's cute." Ashley said.

"That's good to know. Come on, the train's stopped." Summer said. The girls filled their pockets with the remaining sweets, four bags of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two Licorice Wands and two Cauldron Cakes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" A booming voice echoed the dark train station. Summer and Ashley followed the voice to see a large man with a big beard. "Anymore firs' years? All firs' years follow me!" The large man led the first years down a narrow path to some boats.

"My name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Now follow me, firs' years!" Hagrid introduced himself before helping all the first years onto boats. Summer shared one with Ashley, Ginny and two other boys.

As they reached Hogwarts, the boats stopped and Summer climbed out of hers. She shivered, it was pretty cold. Hagrid led all the first years to a strict-looking teacher with glasses.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**Think the story's good so far? Please R & R!**

**~Bluefeather  
><strong>


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

CHAPTER 4

Professor McGonagall led the first years to a marble staircase and turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points but any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a very great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall said. "I will lead you all to the Great Hall when it is time." She walked through a huge door.

"I wonder what we will be doing to get sorted into our houses." Ashley shrugged. Summer nodded and turned around the look at the staircase when she screamed. A few dozen ghosts were flying straight at them!

"Ghosts!" Summer shrieked as the ghosts streamed through the wall and into the Great Hall. Soon, many of the first year girls were screaming until Professor McGonagall came back.

"Be respectful, first years. These ghosts are former Hogwarts students." Professor McGonagall said. _Yeah right, very, very former students. _Summer thought. "Stand in a line and follow me." The students followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

"Wow, look at that ceiling!" Summer marveled at the velvet ceiling, the ghosts forgotten. Professor McGonagall had placed a stool in front of the many tables and placed a hat on it. The hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause after the Sorting Hat finished its song. Then, after the applause died away, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a scroll-like parchment.

"When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool." Professor McGonagall said. "Aban, Lester!" A pale boy with dark hair put on the hat and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. A table second to the left burst into applause as Lester went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ashland, Summer!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after a few moments pause. A table on the far left burst into applause as Summer joined them.

"Nice to meet you, Summer! I'm Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect." "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Summer blushed as she greeted them all and sat down.

"Amanas, Mina!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right cheered as the hat shouted out.

"Baker, Christopher!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Miles!"

"SLYTHERIN!" After the hat shouted out the house, a table on the left cheered.

"Denis, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Falara, Michael!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gristle, Ashley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ira, Vincent!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the list went on and on. Summer smiled when Ashley sat down next to her. Ginny was also declared a Gryffindor and she sat on the other side of Summer. After the last first year was sorted, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore declared. Food magically appeared on the long tables of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. As Summer piled her plate, she suddenly heard a voice, cold as ice and as dangerous as a snake.

_Kill...kill. Let me kill you..._ Summer gasped as she heard the voice move farther and farther away.

"Um...Summer, you okay?" Ginny asked. "You look pale."

"Didn't you guys hear the voices?" Summer whispered.

"Voices? What voices? As in the voices of wizards and witches talking?" Ashley asked.

"Nevermind." Summer sighed as she bit into a tomato. "So um...what classes are you guys looking forward to?" She changed the topic.

"Probably potions. I can't wait to create cool potions." Ginny said.

"Who's the potions teacher?" Summer asked.

"Well the potions _master_ is Professor Snape. He's the one with the black hair." Ashley nodded at one of the teachers. Professor Snape was talking to Dumbledore.

"Attention, all students! We have some notices. First years are not allowed to be in the Dark Forest unless accopanied by a teacher. Quidditch tryouts will start next week. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams, please contact Madame Hooch. Now, before we are all off to bed, let's sing our school song!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a stream of ribbons came out, formings words. Then the whole school began bellowing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Summer didn't sing, mostly because the song was weird.

"Off to bed you all!" Dumbledore said and all the house teams began following thier prefects. They went up the marble staircase and into different stairways. Feeling really tired, Summer didn't even say goodnight. Most of Gryffindor were crowded around Harry Potter but Summer, Ashley and Ginny went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll try to post new chapters as soon as possible! Please R & R!**

**~Bluefeather**


	5. Classes

CHAPTER 5

Summer stumbled as she put on her robes. She felt so tired and yet so happy that she's been accepted at Hogwarts. Yawning, she unpacked and carried her equipment down the stairs to the common room of Gryffindor. She almost bumped into a handsome second-year boy.

"Sorry." Summer mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She stared. It was Harry Potter! "Um...good morning."

"Good morning. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Summer Ashland." Summer smiled as she shook his hand. He really was handsome!

"See you at breakfast." Harry smiled as he walked away. Summer went down to the Great Hall, where Ashley and Ginny were.

"We've got Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins first right?" Summer asked.

"Yup! Let's hope we don't get lost or anything." Ashley said as they ate. After breakfast was finished, the three girls went to Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is a very complex magic." Professor McGonagall said as she changed her book into a shoe and back again. After taking a lot of notes, they were each given a match and were told to change it into a silver needle, using the words _metra sivliverus_. "_Metra sivliverus _is to transform small things into something that you are thinking of."

"_Metra siliverus_!" Ashley tried but she forgot the 'v' at the front of _sivliverus_. Her match turned thinner but wasn't close to being a needle.

"_Metra sivliverus_!" Summer waved her wand at the match. To her huge surprise, it turned into a sharp silver needle!

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall! Summer's got it!" Ginny said.

"Very good, Miss Ashland, very very good. You are a natural at magic. Try turning this sheet of paper into glass." Professor McGonagall gave Summer a rare smile.

"Show off." One of the Slytherins muttered. Summer blushed as she waved her wand again.

"_Metra sivliverus!_" The paper didn't turn to glass but it hardened. Summer tried again. This time the paper turned shiny and Summer could see her reflection.

"Very good, Miss Ashland. Why don't you start helping some of the other students?"

"Sure, Professor." Summer stood up and walked around.

"Summer, can you help me?" A Gryffindor girl named Lily Zanka asked.

"Sure. Okay, are you imagining the silver needle?" Summer asked.

"I'm trying to but I get messed up with the words." Lily said.

"Try to say the words a few times until you can say it without even knowing it. Then you can concentrate on your silver needle picture." Summer smiled.

"Summer, would you get me a glass of water from the Great Hall? I'm feeling a bit dizzy." Professor McGonagall sat back down on her chair.

"Of course." Summer walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. A few Slytherin two-year boys walked passed her. One of them, which had light blonde hair, winked at her. Summer curled up her tongue in disgust as she got to the Great Hall. She poured out a glass of water and hurried back.

"Here you go, Professor." Summer handed Professor McGonagall the glass of water.

"Thank you. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall announced. Summer picked up her pile of books, her wand and left the classroom with Ashley and Ginny.

"We've got lunch and then Charms with the Ravenclaws and Professor Flitwick." Ashley checked her schedule. "Then Potions, tea, Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally, dinner."

"Come on, let's get to lunch. I'm starving." The girls went down the corridor to the Great Hall where many of the Gryffindors were already seated. As soon as everyone was present, food appeared and owls flew in from the owlery.

"Crystal!" Summer smiled when she saw her snowy-white owl flying with a package. Dropping the package into Summer's hands and being fed a few seeds, Crystal flew back to the owlery.

"Wow! Look! Mum's sent me some sweets and a bag for my birthday!" Summer opened the package. The bag was purple with black swirls and it was big enough to carry all her equipment.

"Your mum is smart. I'd better ask Storm to send a letter to my mum. I need a bag like that." Ashley took out a piece of parchment and began writing, Storm eating seeds. After she finished, Ashley wrote her mum's name on the envelope and gave it to Storm.

"I didn't know it was your birthday! What day is today? September 2nd? We need to get you a present!" Ginny said.

"Really, there is no nee-"

"Of course there is need! You are our friend!" Ashley cut Summer off. Before Summer could say anything, Ashley and Ginny began whispering to each other. Rolling her eyes slightly, she began putting her equipment into her bag. Then she started reading _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk.

"Um, earth to Summer? Time for Charms." Ginny prodded Summer on the shoulder.

"Coming." Summer put her book back in her bag and followed her friends out of the Great Hall.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**Short-ish chapter. I'll be needing a few more ideas for future stories. Please review with some ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**~Bluefeather**


	6. The Mystery Starts

CHAPTER 6

The first two weeks flew by. Even with a pile of homework, Summer felt happier than she'd ever had. Pretty soon, they were having their first flying lesson with the Ravenclaws.

"Good afternoon, first-years." Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, greeted them all.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." All the first-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws chorused.

"Now, stand to the right side of your broomstick. Hold out your hand and say 'up'. The broomstick should rise up to your hand." Madam Hooch directed.

"Up!" "Up!" The class began to follow Madam Hooch's instructions. Summer's broom flew straight up her hand, in Summer's great surprise. She was the only one who managed to get her broomstick to her hand. Once everyone had gotten their brooms, Madam Hooch moved on to the next directions, including teaching them how to sit on their brooms without sliding off the end.

"Now, kick onto the air. Then slowly come down." Madam Hooch said. Pretty soon, the whole class was able to fly up and come back down.

"Fly around for a few minutes and be careful." Madam Hooch allowed them. Summer kicked off and flew straight up the air, whizzing. She almost hit Ashley by accident.

"Brilliant! Anyone who'd like to join the Quidditch team come and see me after class." Madam Hooch said, dismissing the class.

"That was so fun!" Ginny smiled enthusiastically.

"I know! Come on, let's get to tea. Hopefully Storm has got the parcel." Ashley whispered to Ginny.

"I'm starving!" Summer had not heard any of Ashley and Ginny talking about her belated birthday present.

As soon as the feast begun, the owls swooped into the Great Hall. Storm was carrying one big parcel and one small parcel. Crystal was carrying a small one too.

"Happy Late Birthday!" Ashley pressed the small parcel into Summer's hands. Crystal also dropped her parcel into Summer's hands.

"Thanks, guys!" Hugging her friends and blushing uncontrollably, she opened her parcel. Inside was a charm bracelet with five charms: a pegasus, a cat, an owl, a heart and a snow globe.

"It's so pretty! How did you get something like this?" Summer clasped the charm bracelet around her wrist.

"A shop in Diagon Alley. We sent Storm to get it." Ginny smiled.

"I wonder who sent this." Summer opened the other parcel as Crystal dipped her beak into Summer's pumpkin juice. Inside, she was astonished to find a brilliant snow globe. Even though it was small, the sparkles shone brightly and inside was a miniature unicorn, bowing at Summer!

"Woah...this must cost at least twenty Galleons!" Ashley gasped. Ginny looked through the wrapping paper of the parcel but found no note.

"I don't think it would be my mum. She bought me Crystal for my birthday." Summer said, shaking the snow globe gently. The unicorn straightened up, whinnied, and trotted through one of the ten or twenty small trees in the globe.

"Hmm...Who would send this?" Ashley wondered out loud as the owls flew back. She unwrapped her own big parcel, which was a dark pink bag.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure no one knows my birthday except you guys and my mum." Summer shrugged. She placed the beautiful snow globe carefully in one of the pockets of her bag.

"Maybe someone from Hogwarts?" Ginny guessed. "Someone might like you."

"Honestly? I've been here for two weeks!" Summer drank a spoonful of her vegetable soup. "Well...A Slytherin second-year _did_ wink at me."

"What did he look like?" Ashley asked.

"He was silver-blonde with...gray eyes? I don't know. He was pale though." Summer said, shrugging. Ginny was suddenly quiet.

"That seems like Draco Malfoy to me. He's Harry Potter's enemy. He's awfully rich. Draco could probably get a hundred Galleons per month for his allowance." Ginny said, scooping a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

"But he didn't seem very proud or anything." Summer said, picking up a cup of blueberry pudding.

"Guess so. Oh and Professor McGonagall told us that we were to watch the second-years' dueling club after tea today." Ashley suddenly remembered.

"Cool...I wonder if we'll be able to learn some new spells. I need to fill up my spell book." Summer rummaged around her bag.

"Your...spell book?" Ashley said slowly.

"Yeah. I keep track of all the spells we learn. They'll come in handy someday." Summer took out her quill and a dark blue notebook.

"So far, I have _wingardium leviosa_, _metra sivliverus_ and _cronto mikisa_." Summer read off her notebook. _Cronto mikisa_ was the spell for changing emotions.

"Well, that's good to know. Come on, let's get to the dueling club." Ginny stood up. The three girls walked to the dueling club, where mostly everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin were. Professor Snape, the potions master and Professor Lockhart, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher were also there.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Professor Lockhart, flashing a wide smile.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" said Professor Lockhart. He and Professor Snape fot in position for a wizard's duel.

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. One **—** two **— **three**—**"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Professor Snape cried. Professor Lockhart was practically blasted off his feet, his wand flying out of his hand. Summer began to jot down notes into her book.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me — Oh and, first-years, no need for getting into pairs. Just watch and learn." Professor Lockhart said.

"There! That's Draco Malfoy!" Ginny pointed. Summer craned her neck and looked. Yup, the Slytherin that winked at her, was Draco Malfoy. Only now had Summer noticed that he was handsome, in a way.

"Ginny, I think Summer's in love." Ashley whispered. Summer snapped back to reality.

"Ashley, no. I'm only eleven, okay?" Summer rolled her eyes but she was going pink. She went back to note-taking.

"Serpensortia!" Draco pointed his wand at Harry. THe tip of his wand exploded and a snake slithered out.

"Don't move, Potter," said Professor Snape. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward a Gryffindor second-year and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Summer shrieked. But instead of hearing English words, her voice was hissing! Harry was also hissing and they appeared to be saying the same thing to the black snake! Professor Snape waved his wand and the snake disappeared. He stared at Harry, then at Summer.

"Summer! What...Who...When...What was that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know!" Summer was utterly confused. Could she actually talk to snakes?

"You were speaking Parseltongue! You're a Parselmouth!" Ashley gasped. "You can talk to snakes!" The dueling club ended almost immediately. The three girls went straight back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Scaly mint." Ginny said the password.

"I...How can I talk to snakes?" Summer felt like something was wrong with her.

"It's not a common gift, Summer." Ginny said. Bursting into the portrait was Harry, a red-haired boy (Ginny's brother) and a pretty brown-haired girl. "The symbol of Slytherin is the serpent. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes. He was well-known for that."

"I..I'm going to um...take a walk to cool off." Summer pushed past her friends and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

She was walking down the first floor hall when she saw bathroom water on the floor. She glanced up and shrieked.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Please R & R! Cliffhanger!  
><strong>

**~Bluefeather**


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

CHAPTER 7

Blood was on the walls beside the first floor girls' bathroom. Beside it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She was hanging from a bar by her tail stiffly. One look and Summer fell into unconsciousness.

"Think everything's okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall's voice came to Summer, a few moments later.

"She's not Petrified, thank goodness. Miss Ashland's recovering well." Madam Pomprey's reply confused Summer greatly. Petrified? She opened her eyes.

"What happened, professor?" Summer asked.

"You know Mrs. Norris was well...stiff right? We think you fainted at the sight of the blood writing on the walls. Draco was the first to see you. He brought you here just a few minutes ago. He left just before you woke." Professor McGonagall explained. "'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' was the writing on the wall."

"What is a Chamber of Secrets?" Summer went slightly pink at the thought of Draco bringing her up to the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. You need to rest." Professor McGonagall said, before leaving.

The next day, Summer was well again and she was able to continue her classes. She sat beside Ashley and Ginny at breakfast. They'd gotten over the shock of finding out that Summer was a Parselmouth and they were back to normal topics.

"We have History of Magic right?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. Maybe Professor Binns might be able to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Summer said.

"Why do you want to know?" Ashley asked.

"It just seems interesting." Summer shrugged, she turned back to Ginny, who was writing in a black notebook.

"Ginny, where did you go after Summer left the common room?" Ashley asked.

"What? Oh, I think I might've went to the bathroom or something." Ginny replied absently.

"Okay...Come on, let's get to History of Magic." Summer checked her black watch before the girls went to their class. After twenty minutes into the class, Summer raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss —"

"Ashland, sir. Can you please tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Summer asked.

"I talk about facts not legends or myths." Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, said. Then Summer raised her hand again.

"Miss Askfield?"

"Ashland, sir. But don't all facts start with legends or myths, sir?" Summer asked again.

"Well yes." Professor Binns said slowly.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," Professor Binns said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Professor Binns said.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." This time, Ashley rasied her hand.

"Sir, what exactly is the 'horror within' the Chamber?" Ashley asked.

"Some sort of monster, in which only the Heir of Slytherin can control." Professor Binns said. A few pair of eyes darted towards Summer.

"Now, class, let's get back to actual facts about history." Professor Binns said impatiently.

"Why would they think _I'm_ the Heir of Slytherin? Besides, a heir is a boy and a _heiress_ is a girl." Summer said uncomfortably when the class ended.

"They have bees in their brains for all I know." Ashley agreed with Summer. Ginny was writing furiously in her black notebook, as if taking notes.

"Let's get to lunch now. Maybe your lover boy would send you something." Ashley teased Summer.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

**New chapters will be posted daily! Please R & R! Thanks for reading!**

**~Bluefeather  
><strong>


	8. Christmas Day Mystery

CHAPTER 8

Four months have passed since Professor Binns told the Gryffindor first-years and the Hufflepuff first-years about the Chamber of Secrets. Now it was Christmas Day and the three girls along with Lily Denise and Diana Miller were tearing open their parcels.

"I have...four parcels!" Summer counted all her presents.

"I've got four as well!" Ashley began tearing open a parcel.

"Me too!" Ginny grinned. Summer opened her first parcel, which was from her mum, Callie. It was a beautiful pair of earrings. They were swirly and could change colors slowly. Summer opened her second parcel which was from Ashley. There was a misty ring that could change colors to go along with Summer's emotions and a dark pink diary with a lock. Then came Ginny's parcel which was a beautiful Christmas tree charm for her charm bracelet and a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"And we all know that present is from your lover." Ashley smiled with mock-tease and pointed at the last parcel, which was wrapped with golden paper and a sapphire blue ribbon.

"Ashley..." Summer glared at her friend with a pretend warning tone as she unwrapped the parcel. She gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a pure silver chain and on it was a jewel with misty colors. The band around the jewel was solid silver. There was also a card wishing Summer a Merry Christmas. It was signed 'Draco M.'

"Maybe when a dance comes up, he'll ask you to dance!" Ginny smiled at Summer.

"Okay, enough about Draco. Let's see your presents!" Summer abruptedly changed the topic. Ashley had already opened two of her four which were a book on interesting wizardry facts and a packet of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ginny and a golden bracelet from her mother. The present from Summer was a shiny friendship ring with an opal on it and a knitted green friendship bracelet. The present from her father was a purple scarf with neon blue stripes.

Summer had given Ginny a shiny friendship ring too, but with an amethyst and a knitted blue friendship bracelet. Ashley's present to Ginny was a silver banded bracelet with 'Ginny Weasley' carved on it. The letters would change colors. Ginny's present from her parents were a knitted sweater and a homemade slice of cake.

"Come on, let's get down to breakfast." Summer suggested, clasping her necklace and charm bracelet on along with the misty ring. She shook her snow globe once more. Now the sparkles have turned into snow and the trees have been topped with snow. It was a very special snow globe, also from Draco Malfoy. It changed with the seasons and now the unicorn was wearing a scarf.

Ashley and Ginny put on a bit of their jewelry and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I...er...need to go to the bathroom." Ginny said uneasily. She walked out of the Great Hall clutching her black notebook.

"I wonder why she always carries that notebook around with her." Ashley commented, eating a spoonful of delicious chicken lasagna.

"Perhaps it's for writing her feelings in it. Like too much homework or History of Magic was too boring." Summer suggested, drinking her pumpkin juice. Ginny didn't come down for breakfast for the rest of the morning.

"I wonder what's happened to her. I'll go check it out." Summer walked out of the Great Hall and into the nearest bathroom.

"Woah! What's happened in here?" Summer was trodding on water.

"Well some people think it's funny to throw books at ghosts because they can't feel it!" Myrtle, the bathroom ghost, flew out of a cubicle.

"Hello, Myrtle. Have you seen Ginny?" Summer asked.

"No! Well, Harry did come in here with his red-haired friend. They pocketed the black book someone threw in here at me!" Myrtle said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Myrtle. 'Bye!" Summer walked out of the bathroom and back to the Great Hall.

"I think Ginny threw her book down a toilet or something. Harry and er...Ginny's brother pocketed the book. Maybe they're returning it to Ginny. Come on, we've got a whole day of nothing to do. Let's go find Ginny." Summer told Ashley. Suddenly, she heard the voice again.

_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_ Summer was really freaked out, even though the voice was moving away.

"Summer, you okay? You've gone all pale and white." Ashley began shaking her friend.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the Great Hall. All the students hurried back to their common rooms, practically squishing everyone else. When they've all gotten to the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall began speaking.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." Professor McGonagall said.

"I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She continued. Then she walked out of the portrait hole.

"What a way to spend Christmas Day." Ashley sighed as the girls went up the stairs to their dorm. Ginny was there, writing in her notebook again. This time, the notebook was wet and battered.

"Guess we have nothing much to do now." Summer sat on her bed, gazing at her unicorn snow globe.

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

**New chapters posted daily! Please Rate and Review!**

**~Bluefeather  
><strong>


	9. The Weakened Teachers

CHAPTER 9

When the winter break was over on February, there were hardly any classes. Most of the teachers were very weak, often dozing off during classes. Most of the time was spent with Quidditch training and matches with a few teachers that were at least strong enough to keep their eyes open. Even the headmaster, Dumbledore wasn't very strong. For Valentine's Day, Summer had sent Draco a box of the best chocolate in the witch and wizard world and in return, Draco had sent her a pink heart locket.

"What's happening to the teachers? We can't study for our O.W.L.s if we don't have classes." Summer said as she, Ginny and Ashley headed for the Quidditch field. There was a match going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I guess they are just too tired. You know, we just have winter break." Ashley suggested. Ginny nodded in agreement. "But I've heard the teachers talk about something called the Stone."

"The Stone? Mr. Ollivander mentioned it when I was buying my wand." Summer suddenly remembered as they sat down on the Gryffindor bleachers. "What is the Stone?"

"I read about it before. I think it controls the power of all wizards and only one person could control it. You-Know-Who." Ginny spoke up.

"Then do you think he's draining our powers so he can take over the whole world?" Ashley wondered out loud.

"Guess so. Come on, the match is starting!" Summer looked back at the field. Harry Potter was the Seeker for Gryffindor and to Summer's immense surprise, Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Seeker.

"Who are you gonna cheer for, Summer? Gryffindor, your house or Slytherin, your lover's house?" Ashley was always the one to tease Summer.

"Both." Summer smiled, though she was going pink in the face.

The match finished with Harry catching the Snitch.

"I wonder why so many people have been Petrified. And how?" Ginny said.

"I don't know but come on, let's get back to the Gryffindor Tower." Ashley suggested.

"I'll be right with you!" Ginny called.

"Okay!" Summer called back as they told the new password, 'calbermash potli', and got back to their dorm.

Summer opened up her trunk and took out her wand. She opened up her spell notebook and began practicing spells with Ashley.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Summer waved her wand at Ashley. Ashley's wand flew straight out of her hand. "_Windgardium leviosa_!" The wand floated into the air, out of Ashley's reach.

"Summer, give it back!" Ashley jumped up and down. Summer let the wand drop into Ashley's hand, smiling mischieviously. She opened up her book again. In letters, her mother have been telling her lots of spells, including the Unforgivable Curses, the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse.

"I wonder where Ginny is." Summer said. Lunch have been brought up from the Great Hall by some house-elves because the teachers were too tired to call everyone to lunch.

"Maybe she's at the library or something. Shall we go and look for her?" Ashley suggested, eating a mouthful of pasta.

"Good idea. Come on." Summer nodded as they finished their pasta and pumpkin juice. They walked down through the portraight hole and down the corridor.

"What's this?" Summer picked up a battered sheet of paper. It read:

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

And beneath it all was one word: pipes.

"I think everyone is Petrified because of the basilisk! It's the basilisk I've been hearing! I'm a Parselmouth, a basilisk is a giant snake! And it gets around using the pipes!" Summer suddenly figured out.

"Are you sure? Then pipes must be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! Maybe it's in a bathroom or something...Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Ashley suggested. "Ginny must be in trouble! Come on!"

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"What can we do? Ginny must be in trouble!" Summer and Ashley ran through the corridor, stopping at a staffroom to catch their breath. Suddenly, they heard Professor McGonagall.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' "

Sobbing told Ashley and Summer that someone was crying.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

**END OF CHAPTER 9!**

**Is anyone going to read this story? Oh well, nevermind. Writing is my passion and I'm still gonna write, even if no one pays any attention to this!**

**~Bluefeather**

Return to Top


	10. Into the Chamber of Secrets

CHAPTER 10

Summer gasped. It was true, Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

"No..." Ashley and Summer both said together before trailing back into the Gryffindor Tower.

"If only we'd waited for her." Summer whispered. "I wonder if she's still...alive."

"I honestly hope she is. Well we can't just give up now can we?" Ashley shrugged.

"No, we can't give up. She's our friend. Come on, we've got to get to the Chamber of Secrets!" Summer jumped off the sofa she'd been sitting on and raced through the portrait hole, Ashley right behind her.

"I'll go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, you get the teachers! Hurry!" Summer told Ashley.

"No, we have to do this together!" Ashley shook her head.

"You have to get the teachers. I'll be okay. Go!" Summer said. Ashley nodded and ran off. Summer burst into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Just to say, Harry and his friend and Professor Lockhart have just gone down that." Myrtle pointed to a sink that had sunken under the ground and a massive hole.

"Thanks, Myrtle!" Summer said before jumping into the hole. She slid down just as rocks began falling down! She jumped through it and right into Ron, Ginny's sister.

"Ow! Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron yelled.

"I'm Summer! I'm Ginny's friend!" Summer staggered back onto her feet and ran after Harry into a hole. She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Summer hid behind a stone pillar closest to the hole entrance. Summer saw Ginny lying on the ground beside a wizard, Harry was rushing to her.

"She won't wake." A chilling voice said.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, at though looking at him through a misted window.

"Tom — Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. _Who was Tom Riddle?_ Summer thought.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just." _How can someone be only just alive?_ Summer thought.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Summer had seen Ginny carrying around for the past few months.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see —?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. Summer took out her wand in case she needed it.

"We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor.

"What d'you mean?" Harry said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be —?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here…

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…" Summer gasped.

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. Summer raised her wand, anger filling her.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Summer clenched her fists. She was a few seconds away from cursing Riddle.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle.

"_Crucio_!" Summer screamed and pointed her wand at Riddle, she couldn't take it any longer. The Cruciatus Curse missed Riddle by just a bit. "Stay away from Ginny and Harry!"

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Bluefeather**


	11. The Battle with the Basilisk

CHAPTER 11

"Ah, you've brought a little friend along too, didn't you, Harry?" Riddle turned to Summer. "Well then, let's not delay this any longer." Suddenly, a phoenix flew in, carrying a battered hat. It landed beside Harry. But Riddle was already facing an ancient wizard statue.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Riddle said.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Slytherin's mouth was opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Then Summer heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"Kill them."

Summer screamed and shut her eyes. She faced the serpent monster, still closing her eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" She yelled at the monster. The monster only hissed, hardly wounded. Summer wouldn't stand a single chance against a massive serpent. Suddenly, the phoenix flew to the basilisk and punctured its' eyes! Summer opened her eyes and ran away from the basilisk until she noticed a jewel shining brightly on one of the serpent's scales. The Stone!

Harry had somehow managed to pull a sword out of the hat the phoenix brought him!

"Duck!" Summer screamed as the basilisk thrashed it's tail. They ducked just in time as the basilisk swung it's tail right over Harry and Summer. Summer leapt onto the serpent's body and tried to dig out the Stone.

"KILL THE BOY AND THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! THEY ARE BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL THEM!" Riddle was shouting at the basilisk. The huge serpent was trying to shake Summer off.

"Kill it, Harry! Kill it!" Summer was screaming and she tried to get the Stone out of the basilisk's scales.

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth.

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy.

Summer was almost flung from the basilisk. She grabbed the Stone as she fell down. The Stone almost immediately began to drain her own powers. While the phoenix was healing Harry, Summer got up weakly, rasied the Stone above her head and smashed it into pieces.

"NO!" Riddle yelled as Harry plunged a basilisk tooth into the diary and as the Stone broke. Summer, weaker than ever, collapsed into unconsciousness.

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

**Sorry, it's a really short chapter! Cliff hanger once again!**

**~Bluefeather**


	12. Safe Again

CHAPTER 12

A few days have passed since Summer had got unconscious. Harry had brought her back from the Chamber of Secrets and the teachers have brought Summer, Harry, Ron and Ginny all to the hospital wing. Summer had finally woken up.

"Anything that I missed?" She asked Ashley who was sitting beside her.

"Well...not really...but Draco did come and visit. Every day. He said he's really worried about you. Your mum also visited." Ashley said. "You and Harry are practically the heroes of the school now. All the classes have started again, thanks to you."

"Summer, just saying, if you ever get married to Draco, you must visit but not him. Or at least not often. You see, he's not really nice. I sent Harry a musical valentine and Draco said that Harry didn't seem to like my valentine much! How rude!" Ginny rolled her eyes as Summer laughed with Ashley.

"I don't think we're getting married." Summer assured her friend. Ginny smiled. "At least not yet." Ginny groaned and they laughed again.

Summer joined her friends for dinner. Summer and Harry have both won two hundred house points each and secured the House Cup for the second year running.

Pretty soon, it was time to go back home. Just as Summer walked out of Hogwarts with her trunk, Draco walked up to her.

"That was really brave of you to do, Summer." He said. His voice was soft.

"Thanks, Draco. And also thanks for the snow globe and the necklaces. It was really nice of you." Summer smiled.

"It was nothing. Well, then, have a good summer." Draco winked.

"You too." Summer said before joining her friends to go back home.

**_END OF CHAPTER 12 and the Secret of the Stone!_**

**The next story, The Hidden Passages will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!_  
><em>**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**~Bluefeather :D  
><strong>


	13. Back At Home

CHAPTER 13

Summer Ashland is back at home after her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Callie Ashland, Summer's mother, was very happy to see her.

"Have you had lots of fun?" Callie asked when Summer arrived from the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, I have so much to tell you!" Summer nodded and began telling her mother all about Draco Malfoy, the boy she likes and who likes her, the battle with the basilisk, the Chamber of Secrets and her friends, Ashley Gristle and Ginny Weasley.

Now, one week of summer break still lingered. Summer shook her snow globe again. Golden sparkles fell as her white unicorn trotted out of the green trees and flowers. That was a gift from Draco for her birthday. She had finished all her homework within the first week on summer holiday. Now she was bored all day and could hardly do anything. Calling Ashley and Ginny was out of the question. They lived in the witch and wizard world and didn't know the first thing about Muggle electronics.

"Mum, have I got any letters?" Summer asked.

"Yes, one from Hogwarts, the others from Ginny, Ashley and um...Draco." A few owls have just flown in. Summer ran down the stairs, two at a time. Callie read the list of equipment needed for second-year as Summer opened up Ginny's letter:

_Dear Summer,_

_How are you? I'm really bored. Do you want to come over for the rest of the week? Ashley agreed to coming. Please send your answer back with Errol, our owl._

_Ginny_

Summer took out her quill, ink and some parchment.

"Mum, can I go to Ginny's house for the rest of the week?" Summer asked.

"I can't see why not. I'll go shop for your supplies." Callie smiled. Summer wrote:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm feeling fine. I'd love to come over! But how am I to get to your house?_

_Summer_

Summer tied the piece of parchment onto an old owl (Errol)'s leg and he flew off. Next, Summer opened up Ashley's letter:

_Summer,_

_Anything new with Draco? Ginny asked us to go to her house for the rest of the week. Are you coming? I am. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts! And I'm definite that Draco Malfoy can't wait to see you! Send a letter back with Storm!  
><em>

_Ashley_

Summer wrote:

_Ashley,_

_Nothing. Yet. I'm going to go to Ginny's house. I miss you and Ginny so much!_

_Summer_

Finally, Summer opened up Draco's letter, her heart pounding:

_Dear Summer,_

_How're things at your house? I've told my parents a lot about you, but they are concerned whether you are a pure-blood or a half-blood. I told them of course you are a pure-blood. Anyway, I missed you a lot. Wish you a great holiday!_

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_How sweet!_ Summer thought and smiled, dipping her quil into her ink. She wrote:

_Dear Draco,_

_Thanks for your letter. It's really, really sweet. I missed you too. I wish you have a wonderful holiday._

_Love,_

_Summer Ashland_

Summer tied the parchment to Draco's magnificent owl and rushed upstairs to pack to go to the Weasley house.

"I'll bring your robes and everything and I'll meet you at platform nine and three quarters on September first." Callie promised.

In a few hours, Errol flew back, this time a small package tied to his leg. Summer opened up the package to find some powder in a little bowl. She opened up the letter:

_Dear Summer,_

_Step into your fireplace (put out the fire first!), say "The Burrow" and sprinkle the powder (Floo powder) at the wood. You'll be transported to our house. Remember, say it clearly. See you in a few minutes!_

_Ginny_

Summer dragged her trunk into the fireplace after putting the fire out.

"The Burrow!" She said clearly and dropped the powder onto the wood. Seconds later, Summer tumbled out of a fireplace to see Ginny.

"Hi Ginny!" Summer said, brushing the ash off her clothes and her trunk. She hugged Ginny, then Ashley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Summer smiled.

"Hello there, Summer. Ginny's been talking about you and Ashley this whole summer. Why don't you show Summer your room, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at Summer and beckoned to Ginny. Ginny led the way up the stairs to her bedroom. It wasn't very big but she'd managed to fit an extra two beds in.

"So, do you have any news on Draco?" Ashley asked Summer.

"Well...he did send me a letter delivered by an owl." Summer said.

"How romantic! Oh and Harry's here. Ron invited him." Ginny remembered. Summer picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and began flipping through it.

"That's great! Woah! Who is this?" Summer held up the _Daily Prophet_ for her friends to see. A man with dark hair was yelling and moving in the newspaper.

"Sirius Black. He escaped from Azkaban, the witch and wizard prison. A huge supporter of You-Know-Who." Ashley said. "They say he's come back to finish what You-Know-Who started."

"Okay...so he's a prisoner on the loose?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"Enough about criminals, let's go down for lunch! I'm starving!" Ashley said.

**END OF CHAPTER 13!**

**This is the sequel to the Secret of the Stone. Enjoy!**

**~Bluefeather  
><strong>


	14. Dementors on the Train

CHAPTER 14

The rest of the week flew by. Summer met her mother at platform nine and three quarters. Callie had Crystal, Summer's snowy white owl and all Summer's supplies and robes for her second-year.

"Good luck! Send me letters with Crystal!" Callie called to Summer as she walked on the Hogwarts Express train.

"I will! I love you, mum!" Summer waved before disappearing into the train, trying to find a compartment. She sighed in relief when she saw Ashley and Ginny saving her a seat.

"Hey guys!" Summer smiled as she sat down and closed the compartment door.

"Hello! Have you guys heard that the Quidditch World Cup is next year?" Ginny said excitedly.

"It is? Who versus who?" Summer asked.

"Bulgaria versus Ireland!" Ginny said.

"Wow, that's great! When will the tickets start selling?" Ashley and Ginny began to talk about the Quidditch World Cup while Summer looked out of the window. She heard a gentle tapping on the compartment door and turned around. Draco Malfoy stood outside their compartment. He smiled, winked at Summer. Summer smiled back and Draco walked on. That wink and smile did the trick. Summer was as happy as anyone who'd gotten a million birthday presents.

"I really wondered why Summer's parents named her Summer instead of Dreamy Lovebird." Ginny teased Summer as she stared out of the compartment door.

"Well then, I might change my name to Dreamy Lovebird Summer Ashland." Summer smirked. The girls laughed softly.

"No, it should be Dreamy Lovebird Summer Ashland _Malfoy_." Ashley corrected her.

"Come on, Ashley. We're not married yet." Summer rolled her eyes but she was flushing pink.

"Nevermind Summer. Who do _you_ like, Ashley?" Ginny said to Ashley. This time, Ashley blushed a brilliant pink.

"Er...no one." Ashley said quickly. Summer raised her eyebrows questioningly. The cart lady saved Ashley from being pestered by her two best friends.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The cart lady asked.

"Five Chocolate Frogs, two Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, three pumpkin pasties and a cauldron cake." Summer said immediately.

"Nine Sickles and two Knuts." The cart lady handed Summer her sweets and Summer paid her. Ginny got two packets of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two licorice wands and ten Chocolate Frogs. Ashley got five pumpkin pasties, ten Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and eight Chocolate Frogs.

"I just love these Chocolate Frogs." Ginny bit the head off a Chocolate Frog.

"Chocolate fanatic?" Ashley remarked, blowing a bubble with one of her Drooble's.

"Yup! I love chocolate." Ginny nodded, eating her second Frog.

"So, Mrs. Draco _Malfoy_, did he or did he not tap the window, smile and wink at you?" Ashley turned to Summer again.

"Yes, he did. Satsified?" Summer rolled her eyes once more as she bit into her pumpkin pasty but once again, she blushed pink.

"Now, Ashley, why don't we leave Miss Dreamy Lovebird to her lovey-dovey thoughts?" Ginny suggested, giggling as Summer was staring out of the compartment door again, eating her pumpkin pasty. Suddenly, the train came to a stop and the lights went out.

"What's happening? We can't be at Hogwarts yet." Summer took out her wand. "_Lumos_." A little white light appeared at the end of her wand.

"How did it get so cold?" Ginny whispered, looking out of the window.

"_Nox_." The light went out on Summer's wand. She didn't want to attract attention.

"I think something's getting on." Ashley whispered as the train lurched a bit. Closing her eyes, Summer took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

In a matter of minutes, the lights went on again and the train started moved.

"Phew. At least nothing bad had hap-" Summer started.

"Dementors on the train! Dementors on the train!" Someone was shouting.

"What's a dementor?" Summer turned to her friends.

"Souless creatures. They wear black cloaks and a hood covering their faces. They guard the prisoners in Azkaban." Ginny explained while Ashley looked out of the compartment.

"No dementors. Maybe they've gone or something." Ashley shrugged.

"Why are the dementors here?" Summer asked.

"You know that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban right? Well the dementors were probably searching for him here." Ginny said as Ashley sat down again. "I hope they won't be at Hogwarts." Ashley and Summer both nodded.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, almost everyone was talking about the dementors, as if it was the only possible topic in the whole world. The girls sat down at the four long house tables, waiting longingly for the feast to start, for the Sorting Ceremony to be over and for the talking of Sirius Black and the dementors to finish.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**What do you guys think? Good? Please rate and review!**

**~Bluefeather**


	15. New Classes

CHAPTER 15

Summer listened half-heartedly to Professor Dumbledore giving his usual yearly speech. When the feast finally began, she piled a lot of food on her plate and began eating.

"What classes are you guys gonna sign up for?" Ginny asked as class sign-up sheets landed in their hands.

"I'm probably doing Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. You know, for the extra classes other than Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, all the other classes." Summer looked through her list quickly.

"Good idea, though I'm not entirely sure about Herbology though. Because we also learn some herbs in Potions." Ashley said.

"Well, then to me, Herbology is like a back up class for Potions." Summer said.

"I'm gonna sign up for Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy." Ginny said.

"Same here." Ashley agreed. The girls finished their forms and the sign up sheets flew back to the teachers.

The next two days were pretty good. Summer had a free period right after tea so she could do some of her homework. Finally, it was time for Summer's most favorite subject, Transfiguration. They are now learning it with the Hufflepuffs and not the Slytherins like last year. They were going to transfigure rats into golden goblets.

"_Metra sivliverus_!" Summer waved her wand at her brown rat. It become stiff and golden and seemed to be taller and skinnier. It was a great start as Diana Miller from Gryffindor could hardly keep her rat still.

"_Metra sivliverus_!" Summer tried again. The golden rat began a very lopsided goblet. Summer tried once more and it became a perfect drinking goblet. Then someone screamed. Apparently Lily Denise had accidentally transformed herself into a rat!

"Summer, please take Lily to the hospital wing." Professor McGonagall said. Summer nodded and took Lily by her hand and led her away to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Please help Lily Denise. We're from Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class." Summer said as Madam Pomfrey led Lily to a hospital bed. Summer had been in the hospital wing many times herself. Madam Pomfrey was very kind and nice to her and she's shown Summer a lot of medicine-making.

"Summer, please fetch me the transfigure potion." Madam Pomfrey said. Summer went to the medicine cabinet and took out the transfigure potion. Just as Madam Pomfrey began feeding the potion to Lily, Hagrid came in with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Are you okay?" Summer gasped. There was a deep gash on his right arm.

"Summer, see to Draco, will you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sure." Summer led Draco to one of the hospital wing beds.

"What happened, Draco?" Summer asked, her cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment, looking for the potion used for gashes.

"A hippogriff slashed me with his hoof." Draco answered, wincing as Summer applied the potion on his gash.

"It won't hurt for long. What's a hippogriff?" Summer searched for a cast.

"A mix between a horse and an eagle. I just had Care of Magical Creatures." Draco said. Summer wound the cast around his wound. Blue eyes met gray eyes. Staring at each other obviously made them feel even more embarrassed. They turned away at the same time, flushing pink. Summer continued wounding the cast around Draco's arm.

"I'm having it after lunch. There. Good as new. Um...try not to move it too much. Come and let Madam Pomfrey check it every two or three days and you should um...have the cast off by early October." Summer stammered a bit. Blue eyes met blue eyes once more.

"Thanks, Summer." Draco smiled. Summer did too. Draco's left hand squeezed Summer's right hand before he winked again. Draco Malfoy had left Summer once more in I-Love-Draco-Malfoy land. He walked out of the hospital wing, smiling at Summer.

"That was great. You are a natural at healing." Madam Pomfrey prasied Summer.

"Thanks. How's Lily?" Summer asked.

"She's going to be back to normal in a few days. You may go back to Transfiguration now." Madam Pomfrey told Summer. Summer nodded and proceeded back to class, where it was almost ending.

"Lily would be back to normal in a few days." Summer told Professor McGonagall, then she went back to her seat.

"Summer, I need a bit of um...help. My rat won't change into gold, even though it's a goblet." Ashley said, showing Summer her brown goblet.

"Try again. This time, keep thinking of a golden goblet." Summer said, even though she was still partly dazzled by Draco.

"_Metra sivliverus_!" Ashley tried once more. It turned a bright yellow.

"Not bad. Try again and this time think of gold, not yellow." Summer encouraged her friend as she took out her new schedule. After Transfiguration and lunch, she had Care of Magical Creatures, then Charms and Potions. She only had free periods on Mondays and Thursdays.

"Summer, Ginny, look! I did it!" Ashley excitedly showed her bright golden goblet to Summer and Ginny. Ginny had managed to get her rat into a slightly uneven golden goblet. Transfiguration was not Ginny's favorite subject, she prefered Potions and would've gotten an 'O' for Outstanding if Dumbledore hadn't cancelled the O.W.L.s because of recent events.

"That's great! Guys, when do you have free periods?" Ginny asked.

"I only have two between tea and dinner. On Mondays and Thursdays." Summer replied.

"I've got four and they are all before tea. I've got full classes on Wednesdays." Ashley said.

"Same as Ashley." Ginny said. "We've all got Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, then Charms and Potions. Why does it have to be a Wednesday? Professor McGonagall told us we had to write two pieces of parchment describing Transfiguration!"

"That's not so bad." Summer said. "Transfiguration is easy."

"For you at least." Ashley mumbled as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class to lunch.

**END OF CHAPTER 15!**

**So...what do you guys think? I hope it's good! Enjoy reading!**

**~Bluefeather**


	16. The Care of Magical Creatures Class

CHAPTER 16

Summer, Ashley and Ginny went to lunch earlier than everyone else did, mainly because it was Summer's 12th birthday and Ashley and Ginny had once again sent Ashley's gray owl, Storm, to either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for a present.

"I wonder what Draco is getting Summer." Ginny whispered to Ashley.

"Probably something expensive or rare. Like that unicorn snow globe and the necklaces." Ashley whispered back as she took a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Look, the owls are coming!" Summer nodded at the many owls flying in from either the owlery or other places. Draco's magnificent pure white owl dropped a parcel into Summer's hands before flying off to the Slytherin table. Crystal, Summer's white owl, also dropped off a small present from Callie.

"Here, have some seeds." Summer fed her owl some seeds before Crystal took off back to the owlery. Storm was also carrying a small bag for Summer.

"Open it!" Ginny encouraged Summer, holding the small bag in front of Summer's eyes.

"Okay, okay." Summer took the ribbon off the bag and looked inside. It was a pair of delicate silver earrings with tiny little diamonds. "This is lovely! Thanks, guys!"

"We knew you'd like it! And you could do with another pair of earrings." Ashley smiled. "Now open up your mum's parcel." Summer opened up the box to see a book on all the magical creatures of the witch and wizard world.

"Perfect for Care of Magical Creatures." Summer smiled and then turned to Draco's gift.

"It seems a bit light. At least lighter than the book." Ginny commented.

"I wonder if it's a wedding ring." Ashley grinned teasingly.

"Ashley..." Summer used her mock-warning tone once again, as she lifted opened the box. Inside was a rose bracelet. It had little pink roses and amethyst studded leaves all around the bracelet.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Ashley oohed and ahhed. Summer glanced at the Slytherin's table. Draco smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Err...just saying. Class starts in ten minutes and er...we've not really started eating yet." Ginny prodded Summer.

"Shoot. Come on, let's hurry and eat." Ashley said as some students have already finished and were heading to their next classes. Summer quickly clasped the rose bracelet beside her charm bracelet and put her new book and earrings in her bag.

"Come on, I think we need to seriously hurry. It's kind of a long way from here to Hagrid's." Ashley said as they stood up and fast-walked out of the Great Hall and into the outer grounds where they started running to Hagrid's hut. They got there just in time. They left their bags on some big rocks and carried their Monster Books.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today." Ginny said.

"Hippogriffs." Summer said without a single thought.

"Hippo-whats?" Ashley asked.

"Hippogriffs. A mix between an eagle and a horse." Summer explained.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Er...well I took Lily to the hospital wing, right? And then um, Hagrid carried Draco in because a hippogriff had slashed him on his arm." Summer said.

"And you treated him, didn't you? No wonder you took so long." Ashley grinned. "I bet he told you about hippogriffs."

"Yeah, he did." Summer nodded. Soon, the rest of the second-year Care of Magical Creatures students and Hagrid came.

"Ah, good to know." Ginny smiled too. They followed Hagrid through the Dark Forest to a great many stables.

"Firs' thing ye need to know 'bout hippogriffs is that they are mighty proud creatures. Don' ever want to stir up a fight with a hippogriff. May be the last thin' ye do." Hagrid said, gesturing to the stables where many eagle headed and eagle winged horses were in the stables. Summer rasied her eyebrows. Had Draco insulted a hippogriff?

"Get into threes. Firs' thing ye do is bow slowly to a hippogriff. If it bows back, ye can go an' pat it. If it doesn', stay 'way from it and give someone else a chance." Hagrid said.

"Ye three." Hagrid said to Summer, Ashley and Ginny. "Ye guys can have Buckbeak. But be careful with 'im. Almost killed a third-year before lunch." Summer eyes widened. Buckbeak had almost killed Draco?

"Guess Draco was almost killed by Buckbeak." Ginny said as Hagrid led out a gray hippogriff and released the rope on him. "That's Buckbeak I guess."

"Ye three." Hagrid turned to another triplet. "Have Beakwing." Summer turned to the Buckbeak.

"Okay, um...who wants to go first?" Summer asked uneasily, turning to Ashley and Ginny.

"Not me." Ashley and Ginny both said. Summer sighed, then turned to Buckbeak. She bowed slowly and stayed there. She looked up and saw Buckbeak extend a left and bow back.

"You did it!" Ashley said as Summer slowly straightened up and inched forward to pet the hippogriff. Buckbeak moved his beak forward to Summer's hand and let her pat him.

"Good job, Miss er..." Hagrid said.

"Ashland." Summer said.

"Yes, Miss Ashland. Good job. Now give one of yeh friends a try." Hagrid said, moving on to Beakwing and Flightkick.

"Come on, guys. Ashley you first." Summer patted Buckbeak once more before stepping away. Buckbeak turned to Ashley who gulped and bowed slowly. Buckbeak extended his leg again and did a little bow, smaller than the bow he made to Summer.

"Um...can I go and pat him now?" Ashley asked Hagrid.

"Go on and give it a try." Hagrid said. Ashley straightened up and walked to Buckbeak. She gently patted Buckbeak's head and shied away.

"Ginny, you try." Ashley said.

"Okay..." Ginny slowly bowed, feeling nervous and a bit fearful. Buckbeak bowed back and Ginny straightened up. She patted Buckbeak. Summer stepped forward and began patting Buckbeak on his beak again.

"Good job, yeh three." Hagrid said. There was a note of nervousness as he saw the Herbology class with Professor Sprout pass by. Then Summer saw Draco. Apparently Buckbeak did too. Summer leapt out of the way as Buckbeak bucked.

"Woah, woah! Calm down, boy." Hagrid calmed down the angry hippogriff. Summer glanced back at Draco. He was staring at Buckbeak, his eyes wide with fear. Hagrid threw Buckbeak a ferret and led him back to his stable. Summer looked once more at Draco. Her comforting gaze seemed to calm Draco as the Herbology class quickly moved on.

"Well, now. Go look around in yeh Monster Books. Stroke the spine to open 'em." Hagrid said as he went to watch other groups. Summer picked up her Monster Book and stroked the spine. The book opened and Summer began to read it.

**END OF CHAPTER 16!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please rate and review!**

**~Bluefeather**


	17. The New Teacher

CHAPTER 17

Soon, it was time for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with their new teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. Summer heard that they would be having it with the Slytherins.

"I wonder what we will do in the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny said.

"I heard it was something to do with a Boggart." Ashley replied. "I wonder what a Boggart actually is."

"Maybe a type of Dark Art?" Summer suggested.

"'Course it'll be a Dark Art. It's Defense Against the _Dark Arts_." Ginny said as they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Now, class, today I will be showing you how to defend yourself against a Boggart. Now what exactly is a Boggart?" Professor Lupin looked around the room. Amber Willow raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Willow?"

"A Boggart is not really anything. It's just what you fear most." Amber said.

"Correct and a point to Gryffindor." Professor Lupin said. "Come and follow me. Take only your wand with you." Professor Lupin led them into a big room where there was a moving closet. It swayed from side to side, as if trying to release whatever was inside.

"Now, the key to repelling a Boggart is saying the word _riddikulus_! What really finishes them off is laughter. When your worst fear is in front of you. Like an enormous spider for example, change it's feet into balloons or something. Get into a line behind me please." Professor Lupin instructed. Ashley was right behind Professor Lupin, Summer was behind Ashley and Ginny was behind Summer.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Professor Lupin turned to the class. Summer's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Summer Ashland. What if your worst fear is a basilisk?" Summer asked.

"Well...then I suppose it's best not to think of a basilisk." Professor Lupin said. "Excellent question, Miss Ashland. Another point to Gryffindor. If your worst fear is say, the Dark Lord, think again. I don't want anything that could kill with a single glance in my classroom if you please."

"Miss...?" Professor Lupin turned to Ashley.

"Gristle. Ashley Gristle." Ashley said.

"Okay, Miss Gristle, what frightens you most?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Banshees." Ashley said with a shudder.

"Hmm...Yes they are very frightening. Now, wand at the ready. Don't forget, say _riddikulus_ and finish it off by laughing." Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe. A banshee climbed out.

"_Riddikulus_!" Ashley said. The banshee turned into a pig. The whole class laughed out and then it was Summer's turn. The pig changed into a huge serpent.

"_Riddikulus_!" Summer said. The huge serpent shrank into a worm. This time, some people were laughing on the floor.

"Good choice with the serpent. It's better than a basilisk at least." Professor Lupin said. Ginny looked at the worm. It became a big black spider.

"_Riddikulus_!" The spider became a black hat.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Professor Lupin praised all the students.

"Your homework is to write six inches of parchment describing the Boggart and your experiences with it. Have a good day!" Professor Lupin said.

"I've got my first Divination class now. See you guys at tea." Summer hurried up the stairs to the Divination classroom while Ginny and Ashley went to the Gryffindor tower to spend their free period.

"Welcome, welcome to Divination." A dreamy voice said as Summer sat next to Diana Miller. It was Professor Trelawney. "Today you would be reading tea leaves while I tell you things about your future. Drink the tea but not the leaves." After everyone drank most of the tea but left the leaves, Professor Trelawney continued.

"Now, take your partner's teacup and look in _Unfogging the Future_ for their future and tell it to each other." She said. Summer took Diana's cup and Diana took hers.

"You can start first." Diana said. Summer opened her book and looked at the tea leaves.

"Well, there's a sun so it means that something happy will happen to you. And a um...cloud that means that your future will be unexpected but you'll be happy about it. And...the er...little dots in a row means that a lot will happen. So um...your future will but unexpected and a lot will happen and you'll be very happy about it." Summer said.

"Okay, your teacup has a um...knife-thing so it means that your future would be dangerous. Also there's a er...um...sun that means you'll be happy after the dangerous thing I guess. Oh and there are dots in a row which means a lot will happen." Diana told Summer as Professor Trelawney came to tell Summer another part of her future.

"You will be in great danger in the next half of the year but you will survive. You will go to the library often and in this year, you will have treated more than one person who likes you." Professor Trelawney whispered in Summer's ear.

"Okay...um...Thanks, Professor." Summer said.

"No problem. What did you predict for your partner's tea leaves?"

"That a lot of unexpected things will happen and she'll be happy about it." Summer said.

"Very good, Miss...?"

"Ashland. Summer Ashland." Summer said.

"Yes, Miss Ashland. Good job." Professor Trelawney praised Summer and moved on to another pair as she had told Diana her future first, then moved on to Summer.

**END OF CHAPTER 17!**

**Hope you are all enjoying it so far! Please R&R!**

**~Bluefeather**


	18. The Quidditch Match

CHAPTER 18

Within a month, it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was raining and blowing but they still decided to have the match.

Summer put on her scarlet and gold scarf and brought her scarlet and gold umbrella as she sat down on the bleachers with Ashley and Ginny.

"Are you guys planning on joining the Quidditch team?" Summer asked.

"No. Are you?" Ashley said.

"I don't know. Maybe. How about you Ginny?" Summer asked.

"Probably. I like Quidditch. We've got the World Cup tickets. We're going with the Diggorys next year. Cedric Diggory is the Hufflepuff Seeker. Ashley, you and Summer are coming too." Ginny smiled.

"We'd love to come!" Both Ashley and Summer said.

"I heard that Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, is inviting the Malfoys to watch the World Cup in the minister's box!" Ashley said, picking up her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Where exactly is the minister's box?" Summer asked.

"Right in the middle of the bleachers. They get close-ups of all the things happening like someone catching the Snitch or something. The minister only invites the best wizard and witch families that work in the Ministry of Magic." Ginny explained.

"I never knew that Draco's parents worked in the ministry." Summer said.

"His mother, Narcissa, doesn't. But his father, Lucius, does." Ashley said.

"Have you been _stalking_ Draco? How come you know so much when I hardly know what color he likes?" Summer sighed.

"Well at least _someone_ reads the _Daily Prophet_. The Malfoys are sometimes in the Daily Prophet." Ginny said.

"I'll go pick up the_ Daily Prophet_ after the match, if I can remember." Summer said.

"Oh and by the way, you've got two secret admirers." Ashley said.

"Huh?" Summer was confused.

"Harry Potter likes you, Summer! So does Draco Malfoy! Have you been seeing the glances Harry has been giving you?" Ashley asked.

"Er...no?" Summer said.

"Precisely! I wonder what will happen if they both knew that they both like you." Ashley said.

"But um...I'm not entirely interested in Harry. I mean I like him but not _that_ way." Summer said.

"Then who would you prefer? Harry or Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Draco. You can have Harry." Summer smiled. Ginny flushed a deep pink.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"After my battle with the basilisk, remember? You told me that you sent Harry a valentine and that Draco said that Harry didn't like it very much." Summer said.

"Right. Now why did I tell you that?" Ginny asked.

"Because you guys were saying that I would marry Draco Malfoy." Summer rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Guys, the match is starting!" Ginny said. The bludgers and the golden Snitch were released. Hufflepuff had the Quaffle.

"Look! Dementors!" Ginny gasped, pointing at the sky. Black hooded figures were floating in the air, their cloaks torn and with holes. Summer couldn't help but scream. Of course no one heard as the wind was blowing really hard.

"Oh no...Harry might be injured." Ashley said, squinting as Harry flew after the Snitch on his Nimbus.

"What will the dementors do?" Summer asked.

"I'm not so sure myself, you know." Ashley said. A dementor flew at Harry. Something must've happened because, the next moment, Harry fell off his Nimbus. Professor Dumbledore shouted something but it was too hard to hear.

Cedric caught the Snitch just before Professor Dumbledore announced that the match was cancelled. 150 house points were awarded to Hufflepuff as Harry was carried to the hospital wing. As Summer passed the hospital wing to get back to the Gryffindor tower, Madam Pomfrey called her into the hospital wing.

"Summer, would you mind treating Harry? I really need to help Lily. She's getting better but I can't get her rat ears and tail to disappear." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sure, Madam Pomfrey." Summer shrugged, though she would rather be with her friends. "Um, where is he hurt?"

"His left arm." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Harry, you okay?" Summer asked.

"Headache." Harry groaned. Summer went to the cabinet and rummaged around for the headache mix and for the gash potion. She fed the headache mix to Harry and applied the potion.

"Better?" Summer asked.

"Loads better. You're a natural at healing." Harry smiled.

"Thanks." Summer blushed as she went back to look around for a few bandages. She put them on Harry.

"There! Good as new. Don't put too much pressure on it." Summer said.

"Good, Summer, you may go now." Madam Pomfrey says. "You too, Harry." Harry and Summer walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"What exactly did the dementors do to you, Harry?" Summer asked.

"Well, they are known for draining energy and stuff but they also feed on your darkest memories." Harry explained.

"So that's why you fell from your broom?" Summer asked.

"My broom! Shoot. Meet you in the Gryffindor tower!" Harry turned and ran off. Summer started walking back to the tower, almost bumping into Draco as she was heading up the stairs and he was heading down them. Both blushing, Summer went up the stairs and Draco, down the stairs.

"Hey guys, so, now it's time for what, Potions?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. The Quidditch match was supposed to go on for the whole day." Ginny shrugged.

"All students, you will continue your classes. Now it's time for Divination or Astronomy." Professor McGonagall said. Summer grabbed her book bag and ran up the stairs to the Divination classroom.

**END OF CHAPTER 18!**

**New chapters posted daily! Enjoy reading!**

**~Bluefeather**


	19. Buckbeak's Sentence to Death

CHAPTER 19

Christmas came and went quite pleasantly. Summer had received a pair of solid gold and silver earrings from Draco, a book on wonderful spells from Callie, tickets to the Quidditch World Cup from Ginny and Omniculars from Ashley. One afternoon in April, Summer decided to go to the library for her free period.

It was her fifth trip to the library of the whole year. Everytime she discovered something new. She had learned, shockingly, that Sirius was Harry's godfather. Also, she had found a strange map called the 'Marauders' Map'. It showed everyone and where they were and what they were doing.

Summer had tracked down Sirius Black and visited him a few times, often sending him some food by the school owls. She had learned a lot too. Sirius Black was not the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Peter Pettigrew was and Summer had been trying to get ahold of Scabbers, Ron's rat, ever since. This time though, she discovered nothing knew when she got to the library so she decided to visit Buckbeak instead.

Ever since the day Buckbeak injured Draco, no one had any Care of Magical Creatures classes with hippogriffs. Summer walked down the path to Hagrid's house. She saw Draco race right past her, saying a quick 'hi', with two other third-years behind him.

Summer shrugged and kept walking down the path. She saw Harry, Hermione and Ron looking at Hagrid's house behind a huge rock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Summer asked.

"Haven't you heard? Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hermione questioned.

"_What_? Why?" Summer gasped.

"Malfoy, that blond guy that just ran past you, had hurt his arm-" Harry started to explain.

"I know _that_. Hurry up and get to the point!" Summer was getting impatient.

"So he told his father, who works at the ministry and now they are going to kill Buckbeak." Harry continued. Summer glowered at nothing in particular.

"Why are you here?" Summer asked once more.

"To be with Hagrid when they you know, kill Buckbeak." Ron answered this time. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I _was_ going to visit Buckbeak because I haven't seen him in some time." Summer said.

"Then I suppose we should all go to Hagrid's together. We're wasting time talking here." Hermione said. Summer shrugged and followed as they went down the stony path to Hagrid's house.

"Hagrid! Open up!" Harry knocked at the huge door.

"'Lo. It' 'ummer in' it?" Hagrid greeted Summer, opening the door.

"Yeah. Hi Hagrid." Summer smiled.

"Well, 'ome on in." Hagrid told them all. "What 're yeh guys doin' 'ere?"

"We've come to stay with you when it happens." Harry said.

"No! Yeh guys shouln' be out 'ere. It's gettin' late." Hagrid said, opening a pot and taking out Scabber. Summer reached for her wand.

"Here yeh go, Ron." Hagrid handed Scabbers to Ron. Summer would have to think of a way to get Scabbers (or Peter) to Sirius.

"The executioner and the minister and Professor Dumbledore are coming!" Hermione said, peeking out of the window.

"Go through the back door!" Hagrid said.

"Don't worry, Hagrid, everything will be okay." Harry said.

"Jus' go!" Hagrid said. Summer was the first out of Hagrid's house. Ron, Hermione and Harry started going back to the school but Summer began untying the knot holding Buckbeak to a post. She bowed as slow as she could. Buckbeak bowed back but made no move to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Harry called quietly.

"We can't let Buckbeak be killed. Come _on_, Buckbeak!" Summer pulled the rope.

"Come on, Buckbeak is our friend. We've got to help him." Hermione raced back and grabbed a few ferrets. "Here, Beaky!" Buckbeak stood up.

"Come on, Buckbeak!" Harry urged. Ron was trying to get Scabbers (Peter) into his pocket but instead, Scabbers bit him.

"Scabbers bit me!" Ron dropped the rat.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Summer waved her wand at Scabbers. The rat was Petrified.

"You just Petrified my rat!" Ron's eyes widened.

"He's not a rat! Just take him and follow us!" Summer said, leading Buckbeak into the forest. Ron picked up his Petrified rat and followed quickly, just as the door to Hagrid's house opened.

"Come on, we need to get to the Whomping Willow. Now. Leave Buckbeak here." Summer said.

"Are you _mad_? The Whomping Willow could kill you!" Hermione grabbed Summer's arm.

"Then we use the immobilizing spell!" Summer wrenched her arm out of Hermione's grip.

"Smart." Ron muttered.

"Hurry up!" Summer said. Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring behind Summer, eyes widening with fear.

"Th-the Grim!" Ron stammered. Summer turned around. It was just Sirius in his black wolf-dog form.

"Guys, calm down." Summer said.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? That thing is gonna kill us!" Hermione shrieked as Sirius pounded at Ron.

"Stop! The rat's been Petrified!" Summer called to Sirius. Sirius wrenched the rat out of Ron's hands.

"After him!" Ron shouted.

"_Immobulus_!" The branches of the Whomping Willow stopped moving as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Summer dashed after Sirius.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled.

"He's not Scabbers! He's Peter, Peter Pettigrew!" Summer shouted at Ron.

"He is _not_ Peter Pettigrew, he's Scabbers!" Ron argued. "Who was that wretched black dog?"

"Sirius Black!" Summer growled.

"_What_? How come you know?" Harry was astonished.

"He's not dangerous!" Summer hissed. "We're in the Shrieking Shack."

"For once, I found a person who knew more than Hermione." Ron muttered. Hermione slapped him. Summer led the way up the stairs.

**END OF CHAPTER 19!**

**New chapters posted daily! Please R & R!**

**~Bluefeather :)**


	20. Lupin's A Werewolf

CHAPTER 20

"Scabbers!" Ron yanked his rat out of Sirius's dog mouth. Sirius growled and changed into a man.

"Sirius Black!" Harry said.

"I _told_ you." Summer said. "He's not a murderer. He's your godfath-"

"I _know_ that! He _is_ a murderer! He betrayed my parents to Lord Voldemort!" Harry yelled. Summer flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"...Lily!" Sirius said through clenched teeth. "He did!" Sirius pointed at Ron and Scabbers.

"_Me_? He's mental!" Ron said.

"Not _you_! Your rat!" Sirius said.

"Ron, give him the rat." Summer commanded.

"No, he's my rat. Been in my family for-"

"What? Twelve years? Awfully long life for a garden rat!" Sirius said. Suddenly, Professor Lupin appeared.

"Professor Lupin! Help! They're both mental!" Ron screamed.

"..!" Summer yelled. She was usually a very calm girl but no one, repeated, _no one_ messes with her.

"Ron, they are not mental. They are telling the truth about your rat!" Professor Lupin said just as the Petrifying spell wore off. Both Professor Lupin and Sirius cast a spell at the rat and the rat changed into Peter Pettigrew.

"_Now_ who's mental?" Summer hissed at Ron.

"Remus! Sirius! My old friends!" Peter made a run for the door but Sirius and Professor Lupin blocked him.

"You betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius hissed. He and Professor Lupin yelled more at Peter. As suddenly as Professor Lupin had appeared, Professor Snape appeared.

"Ah, I knew a traitor was letting in someone into the castle." Snape pointed his wand at Peter, Professor Lupin and Sirius. "Out you all go." He ordered Summer, Harry, Hermione and Ron. "But first, help me finish off the three of them." Only Harry and Summer had their wands. Apparently they were thinking the same thing because they pointed their wands first at Sirius and then quickly at Snape.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape was taken by surprise and was blasted off his feet to unconsciousness.

"Come on, we need to go, now." Sirius ordered. "And keep a hold on Pettigrew." Harry walked with Sirius when they all got outside of the Whomping Willow and a safe distance from it. Summer just glanced every so often at Hogwarts, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

"No! Professor Lupin!" Hermione shouted. Summer turned around, confused.

"What's happening?" Summer asked.

"Professor Lupin's a werewolf! He's seen the moon!" Hermione screamed. Lupin was changing. He was getting bigger and more like a werewolf. Just as Lupin changed into a werewolf, Sirius was a black wolf-dog.

"He's a _werewolf_!" Summer whispered, frozen with fear. She was a good distance away from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Summer held out her hand, her arm shaking, in case she needed to ward Lupin off.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed as Summer tried desperately to think of a spell.

"Tr-trying to think of a s-spell?" Summer backed away as Lupin advanced. "A little help would be greatly appreciated." Harry threw a rock at Lupin. Summer took the chance to back away a few more steps. It wasn't needed. Lupin turned onto Harry and the others instead.

"Do spells work on werewolves?" Summer asked.

"Maybe? Try the Petrifying spell!" Hermione said.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Summer said. Lupin wasn't Petrified. He howled with a strange kind of anger.

"Am I dead now?" Summer shook as she walked back a few more steps. Sirius jumped onto Lupin. Summer took this chance to run. "Shall I go and get the teachers?"

"No! Just go back!" Harry said. "It's too dangerous!"

"No! I am going to stay here." Summer said.

"You're only twelve!" Harry insisted.

"Are you doubting me?" Summer growled.

"She's makes a good cat for her Animagus." Ron mumbled. Summer thought, _I am so gonna kill you afterwards_.

"Behind you!" Hermione cried out. Summer leapt away just as Lupin and Sirius came crashing down. Lupin chased Sirius off. Harry pushed past Summer and ran after Sirius, Hermione behind him.

"Stay with Ron!" She called out. Summer groaned.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Summer sighed, sitting down beside Ron.

"I dunno. Ask them." Ron shrugged. Summer thought, _it's gonna be a long night_.

**END OF CHAPTER 20!**

**Enjoy reading! New chapters posted daily!**

**~Bluefeather**


	21. Sirius Is Saved

CHAPTER 21

After an hour, Harry came back with Hermione and Sirius. Lupin was almost back to normal as the night had almost gone.

"Sirius, we need to get you to safety." Harry said.

"You can have Buckbeak!" Summer suggested. Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded in agreement. Sirius rode off with Buckbeak.

"I'm going to bed." Summer said, stiffling a yawn. She walked off to Hogwarts, almost falling asleep when she walked on the stairs. When she finally got to her bed, it felt like she had been sleeping for only a few seconds when light streamed through the window.

"Summer, get _up_! What's happened to you? Been up late studying? Our exams are in two weeks." Ashley shook Summer. "You're usually the first one up!"

"All right, all right." Summer stifled a yawn and changed into her robes. "Okay, so, we've got Charms after breakfast, then I have Herbology after lunch and Transfiguration after that and finally, History of Magic."

"Come on, most of the Gryffindors have already gone to breakfast." Ginny said. Summer nodded. She put her books in her bag and followed her friends out of the Gryffindor tower.

After breakfast, Summer almost fell asleep in Charms. If Ashley hadn't given her a sharp jab in her back, she would've drifted off to sleep.

"Summer, what have you been _doing_ last night?" Ginny asked at lunch.

"Studying." Summer lied. At least it was better than telling them she was nearly killed by Lupin as a werewolf.

"What were you studying?" Ashley asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. And History of Magic." Summer lied once more. "Hey, look! The owls are here!" Summer pointed as owls began flying into the Great Hall, hopefully distracting her friends from questioning her anymore. Surprisingly, Draco's owl dropped her a piece of parchment. Summer looked at the Slytherin's table. Draco smiled and nodded at the piece of parchment.

Summer unfolded it as Crystal flew in, pecking at a few bird seeds on the Gryffindor's table. Summer unfolded the parchment and began reading. It was about whether she wanted to sit with the Malfoys for the Quidditch World Cup in the Minister's Box.

"Hmm...That sounds like a perfect time for some bonding." Ashley said, reading over Summer's shoulder.

"_Ashley_! I'd rather sit with you guys. Besides, Ginny, you've already got me my ticket." Summer shook her head. She took out her quill and ink and began writing on the other side of the parchment. Then she gave it to Crystal who dropped it off to Draco before flying back to the owlery.

Summer looked at Draco again. He smiled but this time with an it's-okay-I-understand look. Summr smiled back and returned to eating her lunch.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. After dinner, Summer intently started studying right after she finished her homework.

"Are you thinking of getting good marks?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure though. I might get an 8 at the least." Summer said.

"That won't be too hard for you. I'm surprised the Sorting Hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw." Ashley said.

"Well, it seriously did consider it. But then the Hat decided I would do better in Gryffindor." Summer said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got all tens." Ginny said.

"Tens? But that's really hard. I would be pleased if I got a nine for all my classes." Summer shrugged and returned to reading her Herbology book.

"Summer, it was very nice of you to choose...us over Draco." Ginny said quietly, blushing pink.

"You guys _are_ my friends. I don't really know Draco _that_ well." Summer said.

"Professor Lupin has resigned. We won't be able to actually have our first Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s till next year." Ashley sighed.

"What? But I...I spent last night studying Defense Against the Dark Arts for nothing?" Summer groaned. Well at least she had gotten rid of one lie.

"Guess so. Maybe someone else is doing our exams." Ginny said. Summer quietly groaned, now her lie was back.

"I'll probably be taking Astronomy next year. With Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Divination." Summer said.

"You probably won't have _an_y free periods." Ginny said.

"Guess so, but what's wrong with a few more classes?" Summer asked.

"More homework." Ashley answered. "I might be taking Divination."

"And I'm reconsidering Herbology." Ginny agreed.

"Well then, that's that. Let's get back to studying." Summer said. She opened up her bag and took out her _Unfogging the Future_ book for Divination.

**END OF CHAPTER 21!**

**This story is almost coming to a close!**

**~Bluefeather**


	22. The First Half of the Exams

CHAPTER 22

For the next two weeks, Summer studied very hard. She took extra notes in a notebook during class and reviewed them in her free period or after dinner. Every night, she studied until eleven or twelve.

"I have no idea _how_ you get through every piece of homework with at least a nine and can study so much." Ashley said. It was the day before all the exams and Summer was re-re-reading her potions book, looking for anything she missed reciting.

"Summer, are you actually _reciting_ all the instructions and herbs and fungi?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. What about it?" Summer asked.

"Um...isn't it a lot to remember?" Ginny asked.

"No? Not if you started reciting since the year began." Summer said.

"You started reciting instructions since we started our second-year? Wow..." Ashley was amazed. Summer put down her Potions book and reached for her Transfiguration book.

"Can I test you on Potions?" Ginny asked, opening her Potions book.

"Sure." Summer said. For every single potion Summer was tested, she got them all right. "Hopefully the Potions exams won't be delayed."

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. She was reading the Astronomy book. "Astronomy is awfully hard. We have to remember all the stars and things like the Taurus or something."

"Doesn't seem that hard." Summer shrugged.

"It won't seem hard if you've got a good memory." Ginny sighed as she read her Charms book.

By the next morning, everyone was buzzing with excitement and fear. They put on their robes and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning! If there is an exam taking place and you are not in it, feel free to think of it as a free period for extra studying. Our exams will go like this: First-years, you have Charms, then Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Second-years, you have Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Transfiguration. Third-years..." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Care of Magical Creatures. It won't be hard." Summer said, eating a bite of bacon.

"Guess so. Why do we have the Monster Book of Monsters? It almost killed me when a I forgot to stroke the spine last night." Ashley shuddered. They continued eating for a while.

"Come on, let's go and do our Care of Magical Creatures exam." Ginny said. The girls walked down to Hagrid's house.

"Now yeh all gonna be tested on what yeh've learned 'is year. 'ere are the papers." Hagrid handed out papers to all the students. "Yeh may begin." The test was fairly easy, to Summer at least. When the time was up, they handed their papers back to Hagird.

"Thank yeh all. I think yeh next 'xam is Defense 'gainst the Dark Arts." Hagrid said, collecting the papers. They walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I will be passing out all the exams." Professor Snape told them, he was also going to be grading the exams. Summer thought the exam was really easy. She had remembered everything from boggarts to Grindylows and hinkypunks. Then they had lunch.

"At least there's a time to review all the History of Magic stuff." Summer said, pulling out her book and reading intently, skimming through the chapters.

"Guess so." Ashley sighed gloomily. "History of Magic is my worst subject. I would be surprised even if I got a _five_."

"History of Magic next." Ginny groaned when they finished lunch. "Why can't we have something else?" The History of Magic test was harder than Summer thought. She had gotten muddled up with two dates.

"My head was practically spinning with all the dates and accomplishments of the goblins." Summer said, gulping. She hoped she had gotten them right. "Finally, Transfiguration!"

"Nay!" Ginny and Ashley sighed.

"Yay!" Summer teased them as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. By far, Transfiguration was the second hardest exam. It wasn't too hard but Summer breezed through it quite quickly.

"I completely failed Transfiguration. I even forgot the spell for Transfiguring a thing to another thing." Ginny said.

"_Metra sivliverus_." Summer reminded her friend though Ginny just sighed. After tea, they had a free period right before dinner. "Come on, let's study for our other subjects. I've still got Divination, Herbology, Potions and Charms I _think_."

"You're right though Ginny and I have Astronomy instead of Divination and Herbology." Ashley said, opening up her star chart in the Gryffindor common room. Summer opened her Herbology book while Ginny began reading about Charms.

"Let's get down to dinner. We can always study after eating." Ginny said. The girls put their books back in their dormitory and hurried downstairs.

**END OF CHAPTER 22!**

**Hope you all like it! The next story, The Three Curses & The Family Secret (Summer's third and fourth years at Hogwarts) will be out in a couple of days!**

**~Bluefeather**


	23. The Second Half of the Exams

CHAPTER 23

After dinner ended, Summer, Ashley and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room. Summer picked up her Herbology book while Ashley flipped through her Astronomy book and Ginny tried to memorize Charms. The girls went to sleep at about eleven, all hoping to get good results in their exams.

"Rise and shine, guys!" Summer prodded Ginny and Ashley.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Ashley asked sleepily.

"Eight. Now hurry up! Breakfast finishes at eight forty-five!" Summer said.

"Coming." Ginny stretched before changing into her robes. Ashley did the same.

"Still got a whole day of exams." Summer muttered, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Not really for us. But mostly for you." Ginny reminded her friend as they walked through the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, everyone! Exams will go as followed. First-years will have History of Magic, Herbology, Divination and Astronomy. Second-years will have Herbology, Divination, Potions, Charms and Astronomy. Third-years..." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Great, five exams in one day." Summer heard someone mutter when she got to Herbology.

"Good luck, Summer! See you at lunch!" Ashley called as she and Ginny walked up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Summer waved to her friends as she went to the greenhouse.

"Good luck with the test, second-years. You may begin." Professor Sprout said after handing an exam test paper to all the students. Mostly it was about identifying plants and their uses which wasn't hard to Summer as she had spent a lot of time reciting them.

"Divination exams will take place now." Professor Sprout said, collecting the sheets. Summer raced up the stairway to get to Divination.

"Why do they have to be so far apart?" Summer mumbled as she reached the Divination room, almost out of air.

"Now, in this exam, you will be reading a particular cup of tea leaves. You will also be looking into crystal balls and many of the other things we had done this year." Professor Trelawney said in her usual dreamy voice, placing random cups in front of the second-years. "You may use these." She summoned a chart of the tea leave and crystal ball signs in front of all the students. "You may begin."

Summer looked at her tea leaves. It had an oval-like sun which meant happiness, a shamrock which meant luckiness and a cloud which meant the future would be unexpected. Summer wrote down 'Your future will be unexpected and lucky. You will be very happy about it.' Then she moved on to the crystal ball reading.

"Thank you for taking the exams. Time's up." Professor Trelawney said, just as Summer completely finished her test. "Next exam is Potions after lunch."

"How were the Herbology and Divination exams?" Ashley asked.

"They were fine. They were both pretty easy though." Summer said. "Potions next. Wonder what Snape will make us do."

"Probably make an antidote for a potion or something." Ginny guessed, shrugging.

"And after Potions and Charms, I will be basically free." Summer said.

"We've still got Astronomy. Ginny tested me and I got only barely half right. Seems like Professor Sinistra will not be happy with my Astronomy results." Ashley sighed gloomily. "Bet it'll take you half a second to memorize all the stars and planets."

"Probably not that fast." Summer smiled as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Hey, look. The Slytherin common room is there." Ginny nodded as several Slytherins disappeared through a portrait beside the Potions classroom.

"Guess so. Come on, we wouldn't want Snape to knock off housepoints for being late." Summer pulled Ginny and Ashley into the Potions classroom. Without hardly a single word, Professor Snape placed different potions for everyone.

"You must find the antidote for your potion. You may begin." Professor Snape said. "Use the supplies here if you need them." He motioned to the stack of supplies before sitting behind his work chair. Summer glanced at her potion. She knew immediately that it was the Sleeping Potion. She got up and picked her supplies for the antidote. Her antidote began a pale blue color, exactly like the color in her Potions book.

"Professor, I've finished." Summer said.

"Bring it here and you may go to Charms." Professor Snape said. Summer brought both the Sleeping Potion an her antidote to Professor Snape before grabbing her bag and walking to the Charms classroom.

"Okay, Summer. Just one more exam and you'll be free. The results will come in a few weeks so chill." Summer told herself as she got to the Charms classrooom. Moments later, all the other second-years appeared.

"I completely failed Potions! I vaguely remember the antidote and I kept on messing up with the supplies!" Ginny said as they took their seats.

"What was your potion?" Summer asked.

"I have no idea. It was bright green." Ginny said.

"It's the Paralyzing Potion." Summer said at once.

"Summer, sometimes you amaze me." Ashley smiled. Summer smiled back as the Charms exam began. It was mostly asking on what charms could be used to do what. Summer thought it was the second easiest, next to Transfiguration.

"Good luck in Astronomy!" Summer said after tea. Ginny and Ashley were running to the Astronomy tower.

"Thanks!" Ashley called back. Summer walked back to the dormitory where Lily Denise and Diana Miller were. Summer picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and began reading. It was mostly about the Quidditch World Cup finals. And there were some advertisements. Summer picked up her book of spells from her mother for Christmas and began reading, waving her wand and saying the spells.

"Dinner time!" Diana said. Summer nodded. She put down her book and followed Diana and Lily into the Great Hall.

"How was the exam?" Summer sat down next to Ginny.

"Horrifying. I couldn't remember where the Taurus was." Ashley said. "But I'm glad it's over."

"I'm glad too. It was easier for me but I forgot some of the stars." Ginny said.

"I'm just glad that all the exams are over." Summer said. "Our results will be sent by owls, right?"

"From what I've heard from Fred, George and Ron, yes." Ginny said. "Hey, do you guys want to come over? You know, just a week or two after school ends?"

"I'll need to check with my mum first." Ashley and Summer both said.

"Wonderful! We've got Prime Seats. Those Omniculars you gave us for Christmas would be really useful." Ginny said.

"True." Ashley nodded in agreement.

**END OF CHAPTER 23!**

**The next chapter is probably the last! Enjoy!**

**~Bluefeather**


	24. School is Finished

CHAPTER 24

Within a few more days, school was over. Summer packed her trunk on the night before they left on the Hogwarts Express.

"So, can you guys come?" Ginny asked. Summer had asked Callie while Ashley asked both her parents.

"I can. How about you, Ashley?" Summer said.

"Yup! Except that I might be a bit late. Millie graduated Hogwarts. She's going to work at the Ministry of Magic. How about you guys? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno. Maybe work at the Ministry of Magic for the Improper Use of Magic Office." Summer shrugged.

"Good idea, Summer. I might work at the Ministry but I haven't decided yet." Ginny said.

"Well, good night to all then." Ashley said when the clock striked ten.

The next day, Summer awoke early as usual. The train left at nine fifteen, thirty minutes after breakfast. Once again, Summer had to coax her friends out of their beds.

"You guys can come back and sleep all you want in two months." Summer said.

"Yeah, right." Ashley said but got up anyway.

"Come _on_, Ginny. Oh, dear! The Hogwarts Express is leaving in five minutes and Ginny isn't even dressed yet!" Summer mocked. This time, Ginny shot out of bed like an _Expelliarmus_ spell shooting out of a wand.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! I'm gonna miss the train!" Ginny yanked her clothes on.

"Now that's more like it. Come on, down to breakfast." Ashley said. Ginny glared at them mockingly.

"_Guys_." Ginny rolled her eyes and dressed. She followed Summer and Ashley down to the Great Hall where a delicious breakfast was served.

"So, at the start of July, around the first or second, can you guys come?" Ginny asked once more.

"Yes. I'll be there around ten in the morning." Summer promised.

"I'll be on the second right after lunch." Ashley promised too as they dragged their trunks down the marble staircase to the Hogwarts Express.

Claiming a compartment quickly, before anyone else, they sat down and waited for the train to take them back home.

_**END OF THE HIDDEN PASSAGES!**_

__**This whole story has finished! :D Be sure to also read The Three Curses & The Family Secret!**

**Love you all,**

**~Bluefeather**


End file.
